Analizando una Enemistad
by MigLi-Chan
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando pones a dos personas que niegan completamente sus sentimientos, frente a frente. [Shizaya] -Romance, Comedia-
1. Análisis Sesión 20

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que plagian el fic, asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...Mi saludos y disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes e historia de Durarara! le pertenecen puramente a Ryohgo Narita, solo los uso para mi diversion y lo unico que es obra mia es este fic.

**ADVERTENCIA: Relacion hombre por hombre**, si no te gusta te invito gentilmente por tu bien que no lo leas, si es lo contrario ¡A disfrutar Fujoshi/Fundashi!, y si nunca leiste nada de este género, hazlo, es lo mejor que hay.-¿Saben porque estan aquì, verdad?

* * *

Ellos solo se miraron, no habia mucho que responder, la situacion era obvia.

-Hice una pregunta, la cual si la responden, cooperarian con ustedes mismos.

Dio otra calada de su cigarrillo, invadiendo el ambiente de olor limpio con el del humo.

Otra calada. Frunciò el seño, no respondiò.

-¿Saben porque estan aqui?

Preguntò de nuevo el hombre de aparentemente unos sesenta años, quiza un poco menos.

El rubio acomodò su moño y mirò a su por el momento "compañero".

Pero este solo ocultaba una sonrisa molesta y miraba fijamente desde el divan que compartian, al ser en el asiento del costado.

Curiosidad, eso era esa mirada.

Molestia, eso eran esas caladas.

-Si no hablan no se producirà ningun avance.- Sentenciò.

Esta vez el rubio no lo mirò, se apoyò hacia su costado derecho recargando el peso en la mano, mulliendo aquel divàn y simplemente arrojò la colilla del cigarro al suelo. ¿Que importaba responder, ser cortez?

Era el turno del informante para mirarlo, en busca de saber quien deberia responder.

El definitivamente NO queria, para nada, nada de los nadas responder. El siempre era quien indagaba, preguntaba, investigaba, analizaba, etc y ahora resulta ¿Que debia responder y ser psicoanalizado? ¿Estaban de coña?

Riò en tono bajo, si el bartender estaba enfadado, el tambien, pero valla manera diferente de demostrarlo: Risa neuròtica.

-El primer sintoma de la locura.

Sentenciò por sengunda vez al ver la risita incontenible del paciente tan peculiar frente suyo: Orihara Izaya.

No respondiò, mirò devuelta al paciente numero dos: Heiwajima Shizuo y esperò a que el se decida a hablar en algun momento de la terapia.

-Esta bien, yo responderè la pregunta inicial y quiero que nos encaminemos a partir de esto...¿De acuerdo?

El informante asintiò con cierta curiosidad infantil.

Era la primera vez que iba a un psicòlogo.

-Ustedes estan aquì el dia de hoy porque han destrozado casi toda la ciudad de Ikebukuro y han lastimado tambien a las personas que la componen. Consta en actas policiales, no es solo mi criterio hablando, pero llendo mas al fondo del asunto...

Queria irse. Queria irse. Queria irse. Queria irse. Queria irse. Queria irse. Queria irse.

QUERIA IRSE. Prendiò el cuarto cigarro en la sala con intento de porte lujoso, diò la calada numero no sabe cuanto y se quitò los lentes. Su mirada, como animal furioso y enjaulado sobresaltò por una milèsima de segundo al psicòlogo.

-¿Porque han destruido Ikebukuro?

Preguntò haciendo notar su aura profesional en el campo del anàlisis mental a medida que escuchaba otra risa del informante.

-Tch, simple, es la culpa de la maldita pulga.

Bociferó sin tacto, cruzandose de piernas y perdiendo la apuesta no impuesta verbalmente: El que hablaba primero, perdìa.

-Bien, esto es un progreso, como bien saben si no hacen esta terapia, pasaràn un largo tiempo en la càrcel, o si tienen un buen abogado haràn trabajos comunitarios la mitad de su vida. ¿Lo saben, no?

-Oh, si, si, tambien se que nos monitorean con càmaras escondidas, jejeje, con la fuerza que posee Shizu-chan necesitaràn mas que eso.

La molestia crecia a medida que en un tic nervioso la ceja de Shizuo saltaba cada dos microsegundos.

-Bien, no es ese asunto del que hablaremos Orihara-san, hablaremos del porque se comportan asì con la sociedad.

-¿Con la sociedad?- Preguntaron al unìsono.

Una lamparita se prendiò en el cerebro del psicólogo penitenciario.

-¿Entonces estarìa bien afirmar que ustedes se comportan violentamente con otra masa, con otro sector, con ustedes mismos?

Se quedaron pensando en la pregunta unos minutos.

El rubio, respondió:

-Como dije...Todo es culpa de la maldita pulga.

-Eh~ pero que poco compasivo, usted señorito psicòlogo no acertó a nada, nosotros nos comportamos asi con...Jejeje ¡Nosotros!

El señor simplemente suspirò mentalmente, habia atendido a muchos pacientes extraños, pero estos simplemente se ignoraban y prestaban atención a la vez. Respondian lo que querian responder y no parecia importarles la gravedad de la situacion.

"El psicólogo domina toda conversacion, el psicólogo domina toda conversaciòn, el psicólogo domina toda conversaciòn, el psicólogo domina toda conversaciòn..."

Solo quedaba repetir el mantra y rezar por no salir el loco de esa situacion. En anteriores sesiones semanales solo logró como resultado:

1-Pequeño retroceso en la interaccion de los dos individuos.

2-Violencia fisica y destruccion del despacho psicológico.

3-Intento de manipulaciòn mental por parte de el señor Orihara hacia el personal.

4-Poco razonamiento y entendimiento hacia el otro paciente.

5-Enemistad no muy clara.

6-Llamadas constantes de atencion el uno por el otro.

El simple papel donde el profesional anotaba todo lo dejaba mas claro que agua: Inentendibles.

-Es por eso que como consecuencia dañan a la sociedad señores, hay personas que pueden discutir si, pero lo hacen de una forma mas civilizada...¿Porque ustedes lo exponen tan abiertamente?

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Exponer que maldita cosa?

El rubio estaba rozando el punto 2 de la lista de resoluciones semanales que adquirió como experiencia el hombre que los analizaba.

-Shizu-chan, habla de tus actos circenses de romper lo que se te cruze en el camino, ¿No es asi, doc?

¿Doc?, ya no sabia como guiar al camino de la calma a esos dos.

-¡Rompo las cosas porque tu pulga apestosa siempre que puedes me incriminas en algun nuevo problema!- Inquirió a gritos.

-Ya, calmemonos, solo nos queda esta sesion para decidir si ustedes son libres o no.

Ambos quedaron callados y quietos, como los niños cuando los reprenden por algo que saben, hicieron mal.

-Empezemos con usted, Heiwajima-san, digame ¿Que le molesta de Orihara?

Esta vez habia mas dialogo, habia que intentar sonsacar informacion, solo les quedaban veinte minutos para dar una solucion.

-Bueno...- Suspiró, soltando todo el humo de su boca, mientras de reojo Izaya miraba esos labios soltar esa sustancia gris. Bajo la atenta observacion del psicólogo que notó eso. -Se la pasa llamandome con ese apodo molesto y...- Quedó pensando.

-Si ¿Que mas?, cuenteme.

-Me persigue.

-Si...

-Es pequeño, persigue y molesta como una mismisima pulga.

-Entiendo.

Anotaba en su cuaderno.

-Rie demasiado y siempre sonrie descuidadamente por todas partes, se mueve de aqui para allà y revisa la vida de los demàs.

-¿Cual es el problema con que ria y sonria?

Se sobresaltó, y como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa que le "molestaba" al rubio de parte de su compañero de divan.

-Bueno...- Pensaba, timidamente, mientras tiraba la colilla al suelo junto con la otra y la pisaba en un ritmo nervioso. -Es molesto, ¡No se que mas decir!, aparte como decia, no solo se mete en mi vida, si no que en la del resto...¡¿Porque la necesidad de molestar al resto?!

-Mmm ¿Como lo que dije de la sociedad?, cuando corren y rompen señales publicas, comercios y demas...

-No, no, se mete en la vida intima, privada, de los demàs ¡Y no se porque!

-Am, etto...Jejeje, Shizu-chan si que es un organismo unicelular eh, pues claro, DAH, soy un informante, es mi oficio, ¿Usted entiende verdad?, usted es psicoanalista, por eso es que nos pregunta, un informante es como eso, solo que no busca solucionar complejos mentales, simplemente con la informacion que obtengo, la hago dinero.

-¡Ja!, ¡¿Y que dinero sacas de obtener informacion de todo Ikebukuro!? ¿¡Informacion mia!?

-Calma Sr. Heiwajima, estamos creando un progreso en que se exprese, pero omita la violencia y gritos.

-...-

-Bien, es cierto lo que dice Orihara, es su trabajo, pero ahora hablando con usted.

Miró al informante con un semblante serio.

-¿Porque persigue a Heiwajima?

La pregunta definitiva. Esa que no queria responder.

-Para que deje de ser así.

-¿¡ah!? ¿Asi como?, yo soy como quiero maldita pulga, si no me soportas simplemente vete ¡Dije muchas veces que no te queria ver en Ikebukuro!

-Porfavor Heiwajima, usted ya hablò, dejeme ahora hablar con Orihara.

-Es solo qu-

-Prosiga, Orihara.

-Bueno, no hay mucho mas que decir...Hagamos un trato, si nos libera...

-Orihara-san ¿El es asi como? ¿A que se refiere con esa oracion "Para que deje de ser asi"?

-Oh, simple je, su personalidad es patètica.

-¡Mas que la tuya no cre-

-Shizu-chan, es mi turno de hablar, pero que mal educado eres please.

-¿¡AH!?- Apretó el cojin del divan con fuerza, empezando a desmenuzarlo en particulas efímeras de relleno.

-Cuide los muebles, porfavor.

Ya no sabia que hacer: Ambos criticaban la personalidad del contrario, pero se les trenzaban las palabras y hacian un hilo de conversacion incoherente. Shizuo odiaba mas que se meta en la vida del resto que en la de el, pero tambien odiaba que lo incriminara en problemas. Izaya simplemente respondió que odiaba su personalidad.

¿De que iba todo esto?

-Orihara, le pido que lo piense bien y me responda claramente: ¿Que odia de su personalidad?

-¿Yo?

-Si.

-¿De Shizu-chan?

-No me llame-

-Si.- Interrumpió el analista.

-¿Su personalidad?

-...Si.

-¿Que odio?

-...Si...

-¿Que odio yo de la personalidad de Shizuo-chan?

El rubio quebró los lentes en su mano, pedazos azules de cristal salieron volando esparcidos por el suelo del living.

-SI.- Los nevios lo acabarian matando. Solo le quedó pensar que si su cerebro salia vivo de esta sesion se compraria el BMW que tanto deseaba pero no se atrevia a comprar por deudas. Seria su premio al hombre mas paciente del mundo.

-¿Todo lo que odi-

-SOlO RESPONDA, PORFAVOR.

-Bueno pero no te enojes~- Susurró haciendose el inocente.

-Mira pulga, ¡No quiero permanecer ni un segundo mas asi contigo!  
-¿Ve?, eso odio, grita mucho, destruye mucho, hace lo que no debe hacer, todo lo contrario a lo que yo predigo.

-¿A lo que usted predice?

-¡Si!, todos se asustan de el, pero sigue ayudandolos a todos ¡Es molesto!

No entendia nada, ¿No era eso una virtud?, probaria algo nuevo.

-¿No es eso bueno?, sigue esforzandose por ayudar.

-No, no es bueno, el deberia odiarlos, por temerle y por no agradecerle todo lo que el hizo.

Shizuo lo miró entre sorprendido y extrañado. ¿No era eso raro?

-Pero entonces usted no deberia molestar al sr. Heiwajima, si no a los que le temen ¿No seria eso mas logico?

-¡Pero es la culpa de el!

-¡Porque siempre me echas la culpa!

-Calmense, con esto entendí todo...Involucraro a todo Ikebukuro solo por caprichos, por la tipica negacion de admitir que tienen virtudes ambos.

-¿¡AH!?, no puedo creerlo, el psicologo esta mas loco que nosotros...Adios pulga, arreglatelas con este, yo vere como puedo huir de aqui y no ver mas tu estúpida cara.

-Eh~pero que malvado, ¡Ven aqui!, con tu color de cabello haràs que todos te encuentren al primer intento de busqueda.

-¿Que problema hay con mi pelo?, intento de plumero.

-¡Es demaciado rubio!

-No tengo la culpa de que no te guste ¡Mejor que te desagrade!

-¡Pues para tu mala suerte no me desagrada!

-...¿Eh?...

No podia mas, mientras el pelinegro se sonrojaba y dirigia una mano hacia su bolsillo y el rubio hacia una cara de what the fuck, el pobre analista dejó escapar ese suspiro que estuvo conteniendo desde el inicio de sesion.

Pero abrió los ojos como platos al notar que Orihara sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo.

-¡Asi no van a poder salir de aqui y compartiran celda!- Gritó, perdiendo todo profesionalismo.

Ambos lo miraron y se reacomodaron en el divan, ya que estaban muy tensos.

-Me han desquiciado, serè mas directo, generalmente el psicologo busca que ustedes tengan las herramientas necesarias para descubrirse asi mismos, solucionar los problemas y ser automatas, pero aqui les dir-

-¡Pero porque debo oir esto si la pulga es quien me ha metido en este li-

-¡HABLO YO, JODER!

-Ok...- Susurró el pelinegro y el rubio solo asintió. Por primera vez ambos concordaban en no hacer enojar al pobre hombre. Ya bastante edad tenia como para sufir el primer paro cardiaco de su vida. Otro crimen mas a la lista, otros años de carcel. Estaban encerrados.

-Como decia antes de que ustedes, personas adultas, truncaran todos los años de estudios en siquis humana con solo unos malditos veinte minutos de charla...Ustedes sienten un profundo afecto, el uno hacia el otro, quieren ser amigos, pero no se porque aun no quieren admitirlo ¿Porque?

Eso fue un baldazo de agua fria.

El bartender rebuscó mas cigarros, hallando solo la caja vacia. Al demonio, su droga diaria no estaba para ayudarlo.

El informante queria reir y decir "¡Jajaja, si claro!" irónicamente, pero su boca en una mueca de sorpresa no reaccionaba, y no podia hablar.

Ninguno coordinaba una palabra coherente.

-Buscan llamarse la atención, buscan negar todo a golpes, destruyendo la ciudad, usted Orihara provocandolo para que valla a buscarlo enfurecido y usted Heiwajima Shizuo...

-Dígame.- Prosigió esperando su sentencia.

-Le gusta verlo, y que sea tan animado, solo que como usted no se anima a formar amistad con el, cuando ve que le sonrie a otros, se enerva ¿Me equivoco?

-...-

-Tch...

-¿Me equivoco, Shizuo, Izaya?, no hay tiempo, su libertad depende de que se entiendan y firmen el acta de no volver a cometer esto.

Pensaron como al principio, en silencio. Pensaron en quien de los dos se rendiria en la apuesta, a hablar primero. Pero esta vez era distinto, el primero que hablara, admitiria lo que el sabio y agotado psicólogo habia dicho.

-¿Amigos? ¿Quiero ser su amigo?

En un tono por demas serio el rubio se acostó en el divan, mirando el techo.

Un click hizo en su mente.

-...Amigos...- Susurró e Izaya desde arriba sentado, lo observaba atento, su cabello rubio que no le disgustada sobre el verde y acojinado divan, su cuerpo tendido, y la sonoridad de la palabra "amigos", hizo un gesto de disgusto y no porque miraba al rubio.

-Si, amigos.- Dijo el psicólogo.

-Firmarè.

-¿Eh?

Preguntaron al unísono el rubio acostado y el analista quien arremangado de mangas, pelo alborotado y sudor de tanto nervio, pegó un pequeño salto en su sillón individual.

-Si, firmarè asegurando que no me portarè violentamente en Ikebukuro.

-¿Ya no me acosaràs, no me incriminaràs en cosas locas?- El psicólogo atónito observó la escena con total fascinación; quienes hace minutos se odiaban ahora con la firma del documento se sentian mal, sus expresiones lo indicaban.

Si uno firmaba el contraro...No se perseguirian mas.

El juego del gato y el raton quedaría obsoleto.

No se verían mas.

-Si, firmaré.

-Bien, aquí tienen, realmente fueron un caso dificil, pero mi tarea no termina aquí.

Acercó una mesa ratona de madera que brillaba casi tanto como las làmpara de bronce lustrado y colocó un papel prolijamente sobre la mesa, junto con la pluma al lado.

El informante tomó la pluma y comenzó a leerlo. El sabía de contratos, ya que siempre hacia firmar a sus clientes muchos de confidencialidad.

El rubio desajustó su moño y se lo quitó, sintiendose asfixiado y perturbado.

-¿No termina aquí? ¿A que se refiere?

-Deberàn hacer un ejercicio, intenten llevarse bien, buscar algo en comun e iniciar a partir de ese punto.

-Entiendo.- Respondió Orihara mientras resonaba la pluma sobre el papel con una neurótica firma, digna de un neurótico dueño.

-Tch.- El rubió le arrebató violentamente el papel al contrario y firmó de igual manera. -Si no queda otra opción.

-No leeràs el papel, ¿Shizu-chan?

-No.

El psicólogo sonrió un poco ante el pequeño avance de que el rubio no se sobresalte al segundo por el apodo que el otro nombraba.

-Bien, pueden retirarse con calma del establecimiento, seran escoltados por diez guardias.

-¿Diez guardias?- Preguntó el informante.

-Tal y como usted dijo, una càmara no es suficiente para detener a Heiwajima Shizuo.

-Jejejeje, cierto ¿Nee, Shizu-chan?

-Càllate pulga y marchèmonos de aquí.

-Okiii~

Y asi el psicologo pensó en irse comprando el BMW que tanto queria, con una sonrisa de satisfacción los despidió fuera de la càrcel, viendo como Shizuo con las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalon caminaba rigidamente cual robot y Izaya miraba entre tanto hacia el costado, donde se encontraba el rubio.

-Oye, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

El morocho rio por lo bajo.

-No.

-Yo tampoco.

-Que bueno.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Vienes a mi casa o voy yo a la tuya?

-La mia, mas comoda.

-Vale.

Caminaron un poco mas, hasta que Shizuo decidió frenar.

-Hay que buscar que nos gusta a ambos en comun.

-¡Cierto!

Continuaron caminando, ni sabian para que habian frenado, y sin dudas no querian hablar sobre la patètica escena en donde un psicologo les echaba las verdades en la cara cual mierda al hombre mas fuerte de ikebukuro y al mejor informante.

Suspiró pesado y le propinó un leve golpe de rendicion al bartender. Este solo sonrió y cubrió sus ojos ante el sol que anunciaba en descenso que el atardecer ya acabaría.

Habia roto sus preciados lentes.

-En un rato serà de noche.

-Si, hay que tener cuidado con el peligro.

-Nosotros èramos los peligrosos.- Aseguró Shizuo.

-Cierto, bueno, eso no quita que por tu seguridad iràs a mi casa ¿No?, vendràs a toda costa.

Se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

-Despues de todo puedo destruir tu habitación, en la firma no decia nada de no romper habitaciones ¿Verdad?

-Verdad.

El rubio simplemente cerró los ojos y siguió caminando.

-Solucionaremos esta noche en mi habitacion, todas las diferencias ¿Eso quieres decir, verdad?, lo haràs.

-Ya càllate maldita pulga.

Una punzada de angustia y preguntas invadió sin previo aviso el pecho del informante.

-Por cierto, ¿Tu cama es còmoda?

Ahora era el turno de sonreir ampliamente para el informante...No de esas sonrisas que a Shizuo le molestaban, si no de esas que nunca hacia, una sonrisa dedicada solo a el.

-Ya veràs que si, si no la rompes.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Amo esta pareja desde hace como un año y medio, y no podia evitar hacer un fic, el yaoi es uno de esos generos que mas me apasionan. Recien terminado de escribir asi que si notan HORRORE ortograficos pasenlos por alto XD.

¿Revs motivadores o criticas constructivas?

Addio 3


	2. Sentimientos Sesión 21

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CRÉDITOS:** y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

**ADVERTENCIA: Relación hombre por hombre**, si no te gusta te invito gentilmente por tu bien que no lo leas, si es lo contrario ¡A disfrutar Fujoshi/Fundashi!, y si nunca leíste nada de este género, hazlo, es lo mejor que hay.

* * *

Ah si, ¿Que seguía después de eso que se llamaba "perdida de paciencia"?

La locura.

Y bueno, era lógico que cuando llegaba la locura tuvieran que ir a donde todos van luego de eso. Porque si no el nivel incrementaría y muchas personas en la ciudad estarían en serio peligro de que algo roto les caiga encima ante la irrefrenable pelea de dos personas peculiares y tan conocidas por todas partes.

El hombre de traje los miró, a sus pacientes menos preferidos en toda la historia de su carrera. Suspiró y se puso a pensar en cosas positivas como que, al fin de cuentas, le habían aumentado el sueldo y se había comprado el BMW que tanto soñó. Le era de extrañar como el morocho tambaleaba un poco ¿Estaría ebrio?. Pero esa pregunta se fue de su mente al notar que no era un tambaleo por perdida de equilibrio, si no que parecía haber cierto dolor o malestar en su rostro mientras rengueaba.

Se suponía que debían de estar mejor, relativamente el tiempo todo lo cura, y las manías locas de ambos deberían de haber cesado de una buena vez, así que no era tampoco tan alarmante que uno de ellos tenga algún malestar físico. En teoría, el físico era mucho mas fácil de manipular que una mente averiada, así que era preferible una mente sana para un cuerpo igual de sano.

El bartender al parecer nunca perdería su costumbre de fumar a cada momento y en cada lugar. Simplemente sentado de piernas cruzadas y prendiendo su cigarrillo guardó un silencio sepulcral pareciendo evaluar algo.

El detective se recostaba en su hombro con calma, sorprendiendo al anciano quien, incrédulo, miraba como el tan conocido destructor de Ikebukuro no lo reprendía o empezaba a los gritos con protestas enormes.

Un botón, ese interruptor que los psicólogos intentaban no tocar en sus sesiones se estaba haciendo presente: El de la calma y relax. Se acomodó la solapa del traje, tomó su cuaderno de interesantes notas de aquellas veinte sesiones anteriores y miró al grupo de amigos. Quizá hoy no sucediera nada novedoso con esos dos que generalmente y por no decir siempre, eran una caja de sorpresas.

-Buenas tardes señor Heiwajima, señor Orihara.

Saludó cortezmente, el día le sonreía, las maripositas revoloteaban tranquilas por la ciudad y su auto recién comprado brillaba sin ninguna paloma revoloteando dispuesta a arruinarle el capot con eses asquerosas. Ah, ¡Claro!, cabía destacar que sus dos pacientes mas problemáticos se situaban en completa armonía ¿Que mejor?

-Tch, buenos días.

-¡Yahoo~!, muy buenas tardes Señor Psicólogo.

Canturreó el de cabellos oscuros con lo que parecía ser una inmensa alegría.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Quieren comenzar por contarme como avanzó su relación?

Lo cierto es que desde entonces, nunca se escucharon más problemas sobre huracanes en la ciudad. No, mejor dicho: "desastres ocasionados por Shizuo e Izaya en la ciudad". Todos los ciudadanos estaban realmente muy alegres de que la paz al fin haya tocado ese punto en el mapa que la ley casi olvidó.

-Bueno, jeje, digamos que nos hemos echo mas íntimos ¿Nee, nee?.

-Izaya...

Advirtió el rubio con un tono algo alarmante. El psicólogo alzó una ceja y miró detenidamente al bartender. ¿Que estaría sucediendo?, no quería volver a la rutina donde la calma se iba al caño por sus peleas. Quizá se equivocó al apretar el botón de calma y ahora debería levantar guardia nuevamente ante posibles cambios arbitrarios en la tranquilidad que aun persistía.

-Eso es muy próspero y he de felicitarlos, díganme, ¿Como lograron afianzar el vínculo?

-Lo normal.

Decretó el fumador compulsivo mientras miraba hacia otro lado de la habitación. El aura que sugería ocultar algo no lo estaba ayudando para nada, y a pesar de el mismo saber que se le daba muy mal mentir, siguió intentándolo como si nadie lo fuese a notar.

-Shizu-chaan~, vamos, dile como lo hemos echo ¿No es que hay que ser sinceros con él?

-¡Cállate!

-Señores...Hemos echo un gran avance y ya están con enfrentamientos nuevamente. Hace un mes no los veo, cuéntenme que tal todo así puedo darles definitivamente el alta o no. Saben que cuando yo lo decida ya no tendrán que venir aquí si no quieren.

-Bueno, a decir verdad tenemos un pequeño problema...Tiene que ver con la renguera que notó usted al verme entrar. Si, no crea que no me di cuenta de su mirada tan evaluadora.

El experimentado en las ciencias del cerebro y su comportamiento emocional asintió con la cabeza. Era de personas normales tener ciertos problemas y lo más natural lógicamente. Amplió sus orejas atento a lo que el informante diría. Después de todo no iba a negar que lo había observado con detenimiento.

-Shizu y yo...

-I-za-ya.

-¡No podemos tener sexo completamente como a mi me gusta!

Gritó, mientras a Shizuo se le caía el cigarro de la boca, mientras al psicólogo se le caía el cuaderno de las manos. El primer nombrado se levantó y acercó un puño hacia su acompañante, el otro sonrió enormemente y le acercó un cuchillo al cuello. Al pobre anciano le quedó solo fuerzas mentales para enviar la simple orden a su cerebro de servirse un vasito con agua, tragar y respirar de una buena vez. Una vez recuperado se fijó si no se le caía la piel de tantos mal sabores de boca.

Se recompuso y separó a las dos fieras enjauladas.

-¿D-de que habla señor Orihara?

-¿MMmm?, bueno verá...

Rió levemente, con un aura sensual rodeándolo de manera repentina.

-Yo quiero atarlo y montarlo, mientras acerco un cuchillo y comienzo a cortarlo...¡Después de todo se regenera super rápido!, pero no, el insiste e insiste en darme duro hasta que pierda la conciencia...¡Y siempre en cuatro!

-¡IZAYA!, ¿Es que eres imbécil?, ¿Tienes que contarle esas cosas al psicólogo?

-Pero...Shizu-chaaan, yo también tengo mis necesidades, no te entrego el ano gratis, ¿Sabes?

Que, que, que, que. ¡¿QUE!?, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y rogó a todos los dioses que el aire regrese a sus pulmones. Luego los vio, mientras un pequeño sonrojo desvergonzado salía de las mejillas del informante a medida que hablaba y hablaba sobre la potencia del rubio y sus maravillosas embestidas.

-Esperen...

-Shizu, me encanta que seas agresivo y la tengas enorme mientras estamos en la cama pero siento que si no te hago daño ¡No soy yo mismo!, en verdad lo haces bien rico, pero ¿No crees que hay que variar un poco?

-¿¡Ah!? ¡Tu estás debajo, tu no tienes derecho a opinar!, el que usa su energía y te la mete a ti soy yo, así que mando. Y no se hablará mas de esto.

-¡Lo sé, y lo haces bien!, pero...Yo quiero montarte...

-Por favor esperen, que no entiend-

-¡¿Porque?!, a mi me es mas simple y placentero ponerte a cuatro, y tus gemidos no dicen lo contrario por las noches.

-Porque me atas, siempre terminas atándome para que me quede quieto ¡Y claro que gimo!, pero también quiero gemir sobre ti. Así: "¡Aaah, aaah Shizu-chaaan~!, ¡Más, más!", mientras me ves rebotando...

-Te ato porque si no empezarás con el cuchillito ese que es como una extremidad más de tu cuerpo. ¿Acaso crees que gimiendo así me convencerás de lo contrario?

El bartender empezaba a sentir el eco de su voz repitiendo los gemidos y enviando mensajes lascivos a su entrepierna, mas los ignoró inmediatamente. No le cedería la razón a la pulga.

Él nunca dijo que tuvieran sexo, si mal no recordaba siempre había dicho que intenten ser buenos amigos. Entonces...¿¡Como habían llegado a eso!?, mas importante...¿Que eran ahora? ¿Cual era su vínculo?

-Señores...

Ambos miraron al psicólogo, uno de ellos, el más osado, le sonrió cómplice. Este se cruzó de piernas y empezó a garabatear cualquier cosa en su cuaderno con manos temblorosas. Lo cierto es que se puso a hacer dibujitos incomprensibles a ver si se quitaba la imagen de ellos follando y los gemidos de su paciente. Problemática imaginación la suya.

-¿Que vinculo tienen ustedes?

¿Que era esa pregunta?. Ambos se miraron entre sí con casi literal un signo de pregunta colocado en cada ojo. Miraron al unísono al señor sentado frente a ellos, mientras uno de ellos prendía el segundo cigarro en lo que iba del día.

-No lo sabemos.

Comunicaron al mismo tiempo mientras se colocaban rígidos en el sillón. Y es que...¿Podían ser mas lentos?, se querían, eso estuvo comprobado desde la sesión anterior, solo que él profesional creyó que como "amigos". Entonces, si se había equivocado quería decir que se querían como algo mas ¿O no?.Pasó una mano por su cabeza arrastrando y tirando su canoso cabello hacia atrás. De verdad que no podía entender a esos dos individuos tan sumamente peculiares.

-Bueno, entonces vayamos un poco más atrás con mi planteo...¿Que sienten el uno por el otro?

Los vió sobresaltarse nuevamente con una perfecta sincronización. El bartender se tapó mitad de la cara con la mano derecha mientras sostenía entre sus dedos el cigarro humeante. El morocho le clavó la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos procesando la información.

-A mi...Me gusta que Shizu-chan...

-¿Si?

-Me penetre, duro.

"¡PERO QUE PACIENTES DESVERGONZADOS TENGO!", se gritó internamente en hombre mayor intentando llamar a la calma por medio de ineficaces señales de humo.

-¿Ustedes son conscientes de que ahora su identidad sexual ha mutado verdad?, hablando objetivamente, soy alguien que no puede entrometer sus pensamientos morales propios en esto...Así que desde mi lado no juzgo ni apruebo, solo les estoy preguntando.

-¡Sí!, lo sabemos, y siempre lo reitero cuando quiero que entre mas profundo en mi.

-¡Izaya!, tch ¿Ve como es la maldita pulga?, ¿Como voy a decir lo que siento si se comporta siempre tan imbécil?

¡Bingo!

-¿Entonces quiere decir que usted tiene algo que decirle a mi paciente? ¿Su sentir tal vez?

Mierda, había sido acorralado. Se puso nuevamente aquel tubo del mal en los labios, aspiró y mordió el filtro con nerviosismo llenando nuevamente sus pulmones de esa tóxica esencia. Lo cierto es que desde hacia ya una semana o quizás dos que quería hablar con la pulga, pero su personalidad ya de por si le dificultaba las cosas y las acciones de quien era su pareja de cama no ayudaban en nada..

-¡Nunca dije eso!

-¿No?

-Bueno, si...Izaya...

Miró al menor en estatura llamando su atención y este le correspondió.Abrió la boca dubitativo de si continuar o no con el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Tch...

-¿Si Shizu-chan?

¿Porqué iba a decirlo en un consultorio?, en un lugar donde iban los perturbados no era lo mejor hablar lo que tenia planeado. Lo había ensayado tantas veces, repetido otras tantas y aceptado unas miles, que creyó que sería mucho mas fácil.

Y allí estaba la situación para decirle que no, que no podía hacerlo.

-Yo...

-Vamos, usted puede Heiwajima.

Lo vió dudar y le brindó su apoyo moral. Al fin parecía que uno de sus pacientes iba a recapacitar y hacer aunque sea un mínimo de buena letra solucionando gran parte de las cosas. Si decía lo que creía que iba a decir, las cosas avanzarían probablemente a mejor.

-¡No!

-Vaamos, Shizu~

El detective lo miró de reojo e hizo una sonrisa diabólica, provocándolo.

-¿O es que acaso te atacó la cobardía?

-¡Tu cállate maldita pulga!

-Oh, pero si tu eres el cobarde que quiere dominarme en la cama pero se moja los pantalones a la hora de hablar, eh...

-Ya basta caballeros...

-¿¡Quieres un golpe!?

El rubio se levantó precipitadamente y acercó su puño con rapidez a solo unos centímetros de distancia a la cara del contrario. El afectado quedó con claras expresiones de impacto mientras no articulaba palabra intentando recobrar su sonrisa burlona. El psicoanalista estaba a punto de pegar un grito para que se detengan allí mismo.

-¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO, IDIOTA!

Agregó el rubio sin más.

-Así que nos vamos ahora, ya acabó la sesión.

-¿Eh?, espera, yo...

Los dos en la habitación que no tenían tinte rubio artificial quedaron sorprendidos. Podría decirse que a pesar de todo ese grito era la solución al creciente problema de Shizuo sobre falta de comunicación verbal, porque vaya que por todo lo que veía, la corporal si que le funcionaba y bastante rápido como para haber sorprendido así al detective.

-Señor Heiwajima, deténgase, faltan diez minutos en los cuales podríamos ir solucionando otros problemas...

-¡¿Ah?!, no se meta, mi novio y yo ya nos vamos ¡Adiós!

Arrastró al informante de la ropa y cerró tan fuerte la puerta tras de ellos al salir que terminó derrumbándose junto con grandes bloques de concreto que conformaban la pared del consultorio.

El hombre de gran edad sintió cansancio, definitivamente debería comprarse alguna otra chuchería para compensar su gran paciencia y todo el estress que soportó durante esa hora. Mas bien cincuenta minutos, ya que el de traje decidió retirarse antes. Y ahora que lo pensaba, debería guardar muy bien los datos de ambos para que paguen la puerta rota.

-Ni con un millón de sesiones más estos dos se curarían de todos sus problemas.

Sentenció rendido mientras anotaba la próxima fecha de sesión y un importante cartel en grande que decía: "Cobrarles el dinero por los daños al consultorio".

Mientras los otros dos chicos problema caminaban como en la anterior vez con el ocaso frente a ellos, dando en cualquier momento pie a la noche.

-¡Shizu-chan! ¡Detente o usaré mi cuchillo!

Exclamaba el morocho mientras intentaba caminar por su cuenta sin tener que ser arrastrado por los fuertes brazos del contrario.

Lo cierto es que de todas formas se tendrían que ir antes del despacho, tenían algunas denuncias de los vecinos de Izaya por el echo de que cuando estaban en sus arrumacos íntimos, hacían grandes ruidos molestos a altas horas de la noche. Shizuo hacía todo tan intenso que a veces rompía algunas cosas en el proceso mientras los gritos del morocho resonaban junto con golpes a cosas por todo el edificio.

-¿Me amas y somos novios ahora?

Preguntó intentando reprimir una risa y parecer serio, dejando de lado las denuncias.

-Si.

-¿Y quien te dio el permiso?

Frenó, haciendo que el pequeño de atrás chocara contra su espalda y lo mirara con expectación.

-Si no quieres entonces yo...Tendré que obligarte a ser mi novio.

Susurró en voz muy baja, con el atardecer terminando lentamente. Ahora se acercaría ese momento, en el que casi todos los días lo usaban para demostrarse su extraño afecto por medio de feroces noches pasionales.

-Está bien.

Aceptó con tintes misteriosos el de personalidad rebuscada.

-¿Enserio?

-Shhh, pero con una condición.

Eso no era bueno, esa pulga siempre que ponía condiciones eran difíciles o había alguna trampa para que todo sea a su favor. Comenzó a prepararse para cualquier posibilidad existente. Aunque con esa pulga hasta todo lo existente podría ser extraño ante sus locas y descabelladas ideas y chantajes.

-Hoy te montaré.

Se lo puso a pensar, al mismo tiempo que consideró prender otro cigarro que era su mejor psicólogo. Suspiró resignado. Realmente quería a ese ser molesto, calculador e infantil que ahora tenia frente a frente. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, bien pegado a su cuerpo. Lamió la comisura de sus labios, para luego sellar el pacto con un apasionado y posesivo beso.

-Trato echo.

Las cosas serían diferentes para el morocho quien, tenia preparadas las esposas, un disfraz y muchas ganas de hacerle sufrir con una enorme erección a su amado Shizu-chan.

* * *

**AUTORA:**_ MigLi-Chan_

Hola!, decidí hacerle un nuevo capítulo ya que hoy me aburría en demasía...Me voy a dormir, hasta luego y espero les guste.

¿Revs?

Por cierto, si ustedes tienen fics Shizaya, díganme y las leo pasando por sus fanfics, quiero volver a leer sobre ellos, hace mucho no lo hago.

Sayo~


End file.
